


Good-bye

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slavery, mention of possible character death but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law felt tears prickle his eyes and turned around, away, from his savior. Every step he took was like the weight of the world was getting bigger and bigger. Every part of his body screamed to turn around. Despite his heart breaking with every step, Law didn't once turn around from his former slave. Good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was suppose to be yesterday, but in my defense, the mountains has no internet! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it despite being a bit rushed and late. This version is un-edited, so beware of mistakes! So, the basic thing is, Law is part of Doflamingo's crew. Doflamingo found him, and sparred his life, but in the agreement that when Law was older, he would trade his life for Doflamingo's. Other than that, enjoy! I don't own anything, nor the image or One Piece! Day 3 will be posted in a few hours!
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out!
> 
> Day 2: Savior/Freedom

"This fine lady can clean, cook, and certainly has a nice figure. Going once for 7000 berri! Going twice! Ah, number 15 places a bid in the miss. Anyone else for 8000? Oh! Number 39 wants in! Anyone else for 9000?"

"12,000 Berri!" A familiar voice next to Law called. Law rolled his eyes at the mere idiodicy of buying another slave. Seriously?

"Ah, this fine gent would like to place a bid! Going once… Going twice… Sold!" The auctioneer called, bannging his mallet. The sound echoed in the quietness of the room.

Law closed his eyes. He felt the echo ring in his heart. It echoed the crushing hope of the now sold slave. He cracked one eye open towards the pink figure.

"You don't need another slave, Doflamingo," Law told the pink feathered man.

"Fufufufu, Lawsy, there is never enough slaves! I can think of more than one ways to… use them," the man stared and smirked at Law. Law felt an awful taste fighting its way to his mouth. Law withheld a gag at the thought. Slaves were human too, Law especially knew since he was a doctor. Slaves were human. They could feel pain and misery. He watched so many slaves die, his hands twitching to help them.

"That is disgusting," Law said with utter distaste at the man and his thoughts.

"Fufufu, that is what you may say, but wait till you get your first slave. Any catch your eyes?" Doflamingo laughed and pointed at the stage. Law moved the number 2 in his hands up and down.

"No," Law stated. His eyes gave a blank looked at the man, not revealing a single drop of emotion to him. Law wished he could tell him that he wasn't planning to buy any, but Law knew Doflamingo would just buy him one either way. Might as well buy one he actually likes. "Not yet."

"Better hurry up and choose one, or I will choose for you!"

"I know," Law groaned in annoyance at the reminder. He leaned back into chair and watched another slave come onto stage. It was a teenager boy, probably a couple years younger than him. The male wore a straw hate than dangled from his neck on a thin string. His black eyes and mere movements screamed defiance in every single way. Law's gray eyes was stared at the boy in interest. Most slaves came in in fear, or their whole pride and rebelmess shattered. This boy was the exact opposite. Despite being stripped of his clothes and pride, the boy walked with every step with confidence and not a drop of fear.

Who was this boy?

"We have a young teenage boy, 16! He is very strong and, guess what, a Devil Fruit user!"

Murmurs of surprise and interest filled the hall. It was obvious that the auctioneer now had everyone's attention, Law included.

"He ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit. A devil fruit that changes his body to rubber! You can use him as a piñata and throw things at him, but it shall bounce right off! Plus, because he is made out of rubber, anything he does, he will bounce right back, if you know what I mean. He is very flexible for certain activities! Wonderful, eh?"

The murmurs increased in volume. Law caught more than one person lick their lips while staring at the teenager, as if he was some prize. For some reason, Law's hands tightened and an awful feeling swelled in his chest. What was this feeling? Perhaps possessiveness?

Yes, that must be it. There was no other explanation. Law liked the teenager because he was unique and he didn't like anyone touching what was his. That's right. That User was his, and only his.

"So, who will start off the bid? How about 500,000 berri? Ah, number 24 goes at 500,000! Anyone else!"

"550,000 berri!" called someone else admist the crowd. The auctioneer nodded in approval.

"550,000! Anyone else want to go higher? Going once… Going twice…"

"7 million berri!"

"7 million berri? Going once.. Going twice… And sold to the gent in the spotted hat!"

Law didn't even realize that the words came out of his mouth, until he saw Doflamingo gave him a surprised look. Law squashed down the feeling of small triumph when he realized he bought a slave with all his money he brought to buy rare medical plants. He blew off all his money. Buying something on a whim wasn't like him at all. That was more of Doflamingo's thing, but yet…

The uncomfortable feeling, which he thought was possessiveness, seemed to grow smaller and smaller. The feeling was still there, of course, but it seemed satisfied that he bought the slave. Maybe he was wrong. Was the feeling pity instead?

"Well, this was an unexpected turn of events. I didn't expect you to actually follow through and was planning to choose a slave. I wonder what about that boy caught your eye. He is kind of trouble, by the looks of it. You do have the pleasure of breaking him. Lucky you," Doflamingo stated with glee.

"Shut up," Law snapped at him, looking down at the stage where a black haired boy was staring at him with a mixture of surprise and hate. What has he done?

Law approached his newly acquired salve warily. One of the employees handed him the key to his new slave's seastone collar. Law didn't know what he was going to do. He knew the feeling of seastone, and how weak it made you feel, but he also knew Doflamingo would not approve or the slave might cause a scene.

I will take it off later, Law decided. He slipped the key into his pockets. He gave a curious glance at his new slave.

The slave still looked a bit wary, but gave an a critising glance. Law narrowed his eyes at the salve and gave him a warning stare. The slave just blinked, before giving a huge smile that couldn't possibly fit on his face.

What the-?

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" The slave, Luffy, said with a huge grin. "Nice to meet you!"

Law tried to process the weird attitude of this slave. So this was a D? That is probably why he wasn't scared of getting sold to slavery. But what kind of slave says nice to meet you to their new owner?

"Er, my name is Trafalgar Law. I am your new owner," Law said awkwardly. What should he do? Be cruel to the slave, like so many others, or treat him as a human?

"Owner?" Luffy echoed in confusion.

At the word, Law froze. Did Luffy not know?

"You were just sold my slavery. I just bought you. I own you," Law said slowly, trying to get the words inside Luffy's head.

"Slavery?" Luffy said with a huge question mark floating above his head.

Was this teen an idiot?

"I have basically bought your freedom," Law said bluntly.

"Eeeehhh!? But I am going to become the Pirate King! Hey! Spots, can you bring me back to Dawn Island? Please!" Luffy asked him. A tick mark appeared on Law's head. Spots? His hat was his pride, and should not be used as a nickname! That is something you would call a dog!

"My name isn't Spots. It is Trafalgar Law. Most know me as a former crewmate of Doflamingo. I am still technically part of his crew, but I have my own crew. My title is the Surgeon of Death."

"Surgeon of Death? Doflamingo?" Luffy said while picking his nose. "Who are they?"

"Do you seriously not know who Doflamingo is?" He starred at Luffy with shock. Sure, he was a bit annoyed the kid didn't know who he was either, but how could he not know one of the Warlords? Then, the first part of the boy's sentence from processed in his head. "Pirate King?"

The boy grinned at him. "Yep, shishishishi. I am going to be the Pirate King!"

Once again, what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

 

 Law walked around in a daze. He couldn't believe what Doflamingo up just told him to do.

_Kill Luffy, Law. He is of no use to us and knows about the true power of your Devil Fruit. Might as well just get rid of him!_

The words echoed in his head. No, he can't kill Luffy. He can't. Against his pride, he has gotten attached, or even more, to the naive, always hungry, yet upbeat boy.

Law clutched his beloved sword in his hands. What should he do?

He closed his eyes for a second to think.

"Heeey! Torao, where are you?" A loud voice echoed in the streets, amidst the crowds. Law opened his eyes. He felt something have a strong grip on his heart at the thought of the familiar voice dead. He has come to a decision.

* * *

 

Luffy stared at the backpack in confusion. Luffy looked up at Law, who was avoiding gaze.

"What is this?" Luffy asked curiously and opened it, despite Law's protests. He pouted in disappointment when there was no meat inside. Instead was a lot of money money, some clothing, and a first-aid kit.

"Nothing. Anyways, Luffy, I want you to go the harbor right now. It is dark. There should be a Marine boat. I have already paid the captain to be quiet. You must be careful and not let anyone know who you are, your relation to me, or tell them anything. You must be careful on your journey across Fishman Island and the Calm Belt. You probably will have to change boats when you reach Fishman Island-"

"Does that mean I can go see Camie?" Luffy asked, unaware of what a perilous position he was in.

"Sure, but you can't let anyone else know who you really are. This journey alone is-"

"Wait, journey? Alone? Aren't you coming with me?" Luffy asked Law. Law winced and looked away. He couldn't to stare into those eyes. He might change his mind. This is for the better good. This was the only way to keep Luffy alive… But what did he feel like to was the end of the world to see Luffy go?

"No. I can't. You are heading back to Dawn Island, like you wanted to in the beginning," Law replied. He finally scraped up the courage to look up at the boy's eyes. When he finally did, it felt like the world was falling apart. He knew this may be the last time he might see Luffy. Law knows that Doflamingo wants him to trade his life to give that murderer immortality. He has managed put it off long enough, but it can only happen for so long.

Law felt more and more helpless, like how helpless he felt when Corazon died and Doflamingo found him. He felt like a tiny speck and couldn't even lift a finger to help others.

Law knows the real reason why Doflamingo wants to kill Luffy. Law has learned not to reveal any weaknesses to that man, but after having a certain slave, he only has one weakness.

Luffy was the one who brightened his dim world. Luffy was the savior who saved him from a life of misery and wondering if he should really exist.

Now, he must let that savior go.

Law, who let down his walls like he always did around Luffy, grabbed the boy by the arms. Luffy dropped the backpack to the floor in surprise, but Law didn't care.

Law finally did the one thing he deprived himself all this time. He gave a sweet kiss on Luffy's lips, trying to convey all the words and feelings he left unsaid. He felt it in every pore of his body of how it felt so _right_ to have Luffy in his arms.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Law let Luffy go. He saw different emotions swimming in Luffy's eyes, but the thing that frightened him the most was the same emotion he saw in the mirror when he thought of Luffy.

Law felt tears prickle his eyes and turned around, _away_ , from his savior. Every step he took was like the weight of the world was getting bigger and bigger. Every part of his body screamed to turn around. Despite his heart breaking with every step, Law didn't once turn around from his former slave.

_Good-bye._


End file.
